The First Day Of The Doctor
by Rumplestilskin The Gold One
Summary: This is an account of how the Doctor, became the Doctor. This is the day the man became the Doctor. This is the day he loses everything, and all he has is himself. Will he be good enough to defeat his worst enemies. This Day begins his life as the Doctor. This is the Day where the Universe is saved. This is the Day where it all begins.
1. The Birth Of the Doctor

CHAPTER 1:

The Birth of the Doctor:

Gallifrey, the home of the Time Lords. The planet sits in a star cluster, forty billion light years from planet earth. The planet has an orange and blue glow. The capital city sits in a fiery orange mountain range. Starships fly in and out of the city. The sky is clear and blue and the ships shine in the radiant sun. The hospital is a pointy, tall building that sits in the western half of the city. Each floor has twenty tinted, shielded windows in octagon shapes. Each room had a window in it, illuminating the rooms with pure light. It was in one of these purely lit rooms that the doctor was born.

A woman streams in pain as the contractions continue to cripple her resolve.

Fendor Affeltone, "You can do it honey. Just keep breathing"

Veronica Affeltone, "Ahhhhhhhh"

Midwife, "I can see the baby's head"

A few seconds fly by as if it were a few years. Time seems to stand on end. Then as if time speeds up for, the joyful tears of a baby gasping for air. The baby has a yellow glow around him. The baby is a Time Lord.

Midwife, "It's a boy. It's a time lord. He will live to control time. Raise him well."

Veronica holds her baby tight.

Fendor, "We will try and live up to his parents expectations."

A sad expression came across Veronica and Fendor's face.

Fendor, "We will care for him and teach him the ways of our people. He will be the future of our planet."

Midwife, "What do you want to name him?"

Fendor, "We would like to name him-"

A massive crash comes from a near by window. Screams come from the next room. The next room was a massive waiting room with a least fifteen people waiting in there. Fendor runs from the birth suite. He runs into chaos, chairs are scattered everywhere, and people are wrought with fear. Fendor looks over to the Canteen to see it almost completely destroyed. He walks into the Canteen wondering what on Gallifrey could do this. Fendor finds through the debris, a big blue box. The top reads, "POLICE Public Call BOX". The telephone box leans on its side. Suddenly the door opens, smoke pouring out. A man pops out of the smoke. The man wears a black jacket, and a black and white spotted bow tie.

The Doctor, "Where am I?"

Fendor, "You're in the Gallifrey Western Public Hospital"

The Doctor, "Wait, what planet again?"

Fendor, "Gallifrey, you should know you landed you ship here"

The Doctor, "No I didn't know, one minute I drop Clara off, the next minute I'm in this place."

Fendor, "It looks to me that you need flying lessons mate."

The Doctor, "Maybe, wait I think I know you"

Fendor, "I haven't seen you ever before"

The Doctor, "What day is it?"

Fendor, "Thursday"

The Doctor, "No what is the date?"

Fendor, "Gallifrey date 3096.982."

The Doctor, "Oh dear I don't think I was ever suppose to be here."

Fendor, "Why?"

The Doctor, "No reason. Dad…"

Fendor, "Who are you?"

The Doctor, "I'm the Doctor."


	2. Wrong Turn

CHAPTER 2:

WRONG TURN:

Clara, "So where are we off to today Doctor?"

The gray haired man jumps up out of his chair, the frowning lines of his face turn into a smile.

The Doctor, "I have been waiting for you to ask. There is a perfect sunset on Alora Prime that I want you to see. They also have really good coffee there, the best in the entire Universe."

Clara, "The best in the entire Universe?"

The Doctor, "Yes, well maybe. I don't really like coffee. You can be the judge of the coffee. But the sunset is amazing. Four suns all setting at the same time. One sun is blue, another red, another orange and the final one is pink."

Clara "Sounds interesting. But I know you too well. What is really there?"

The Doctor, "That is not the question. The question is, is what am I going to do while you're drinking the coffee."

Clara, "Fine, What are you going to do?"

The Doctor, "I don't know. That's the exciting part. Maybe ride a giant ant"

Clara, "What?"

The Doctor, "Yes, they're quite harmless."

Clara, "Okay then lets go."

The Doctor, "By your command."

The Doctor instantly pushes the throttle lever and engages the TARDIS into the Time vortex. The TARDIS flies along without a problem, until suddenly the TARDIS hits something. Clara and The Doctor go flying from the centre consol. The TARDIS seems to be working triple time just to get wherever it's trying to go. The sound of the TARDIS increases in volume until it's almost unbearable to the Doctor and Clara. They get up from the floor a reach for the consol. The TARDIS then crashes into something; send the pair flying through the air again. The phone-box continues to crash into objects, thus not allowing the Doctor or Clara to regain their feet. Finally the TARDIS comes to a screeching Holt.

Clara, "What happened?"

The Doctor, "I haven't the foggiest. Wait I can't say that now, I'm Scottish."

Clara, "Are we on Alora Prime"

The Doctor, "I highly doubt it."

Clara, "Then where are we."

The Doctor, "The best way to know, is to open the door."

The Doctor and Clara open the door of the TARDIS. White light streams through the door, temporally blinding them. With vision back, the Doctor looks upon the great city that he has landed in.

The Doctor, "How did we get here?"

Clara, "Where is here?"

The Doctor, "Gallifrey"

Clara, "How?"

The Doctor, "I don't know. It does explain why we had such a bad ride here though. We crossed over my timeline."

Clara, "Next time we'll strap in. But it's so cool that we get to see your home planet and your younger self. Sounds better than coffee"

The Doctor, "Indeed"

Clara and the Doctor look in awe at the amazing city before them. Starships fly past at every turn. The hustle and bustle of the city brings it to life. Hundreds of people gawk at the crashed TARDIS in the centre of the city square. Soon the Doctor realized the he wasn't alone.

The Doctor, "It's the Doctor."

Clara, "What?"

The doctor pointed in a leftward direction. Low and behold another Police Box had crash not fifty away from them. A man wearing a bow tie stood outside of it looking at the damage. Then he turned around and saw the Doctor, himself but in older.

11th Doctor, "Who are you?"

12th Doctor, "I'm you, ya fur brain."

11th Doctor, "No, I'm grey. And I have lines."

12th Doctor, "Tell me about it."


	3. The Early Days

CHAPTER 3:

THE EARLY DAYS:

**A** group of twenty-year-old students sits in a massive classroom. The classroom is a strange oblong shape, with many windows facing the Gallifrey sunset. All of the students look to the lecturer with eagerness in their eyes. The young time lords ready to learn what they have always dreamed of, how to fly a TARDIS.

Lecturer, "I know how excited everyone is to learn how to fly their very first TARDIS, but you must remember that these ships can be used for very dangerous purposes. If you are caught using them in such a fashion you will be immediately be brought back to this time frame and locked up forever."

The classes' eagerness wipes from their faces for a second.

Lecturer, "But that won't be happening today."

Relief washes over all of the students. A male student sits in the third row of the classroom pipes up.

Student, "Sir before we begin we should all get code names, cause that's what the real Time Lords get. We should get them too."

Lecturer, "Quite right. Your codename is being sent to your wrist computer now."

The entirety of the student instantly looked to their wrist computers waiting for the six-inch screen to light up with their code name. Each received different code names, such as _Daredevil_, _Bravo_, _Goldeneyes_ and even _The Trickster_ was one of the many assorted titles. A student in the corner end of the room, sat alone. He had a head of brown hair, slightly ruffled around a bit. His eyes were dark and they looked down as if in shame. His face had a very tired look on it, like it couldn't bear anymore bad news. His wrist bussed; it was his turn to receive a code name. He looked down at one word, Doctor.

Young Doctor, "Well I guess I'm the doctor."

Lecturer, "Okay class, let's head to the TARDIS central hub."

**The** two Doctors stand across from each other with only a meter separating them. A crowd starts to gather around the two crashed TARDIS'S.

11th Doctor, "I can't believe I'm grey, and those eye brows."

12th Doctor, "We've been here 2 minutes and you have insulted my looks countless times, I get it, I'm not you!

11th Doctor, "Okay, calm down. Now where are we?"

12th Doctor, "I don't know, I was heading to Alora Prime for coffee when the TARDIS was pulled here. But by the looks of the buildings around us it seems to me that we are on Gallifrey.

11th Doctor, "Gallifrey? How? Are you sure?"

12th Doctor, "Well only way to be sure is ask someone."

The older doctor raced over to one of the bystanders who by chance were standing next to his TARDIS.

12th Doctor, "You there, Pudding Brain! What planet is this?

Bystander, "Um Gallifrey"

12th Doctor, "Good, thank you."

The Doctor runs back to his counter-part. Clara had finally walked over to the pair after panicking slightly on sight of the Doctor's old face.

11th Doctor, "Clara, you're here. Great I don't have to look at myself the whole time."

Clara, "Good to see you again Doctor"

11th Doctor, "Considering I just dropped you home, it is good to see you again."

12th Doctor, "Can we get to the issue at hand here. We are on Gallifrey, which is impossible because Gallifrey's timeline is locked and no unapproved TARDIS can make it through. Last time I checked I couldn't go past the last day of Gallifrey."

11th Doctor, "Same here, my TARDIS would break apart if I went any further back."

Clara, "Why is there protections on the time after that?"

11th Doctor, "The Time war wasn't just a fun name for a war. It involved time travelling. So the Time Lords of Gallifrey protected Gallifrey from invasion in the past by creating an impenetrable dampening field around the planet. Thus stopping all TARDIS'S. "

12th Doctor, "Well said"

11th Doctor "Thanks."

Clara, "Wow. So how are we here?"

12th Doctor, "That Clara is the question."

Suddenly 12 different TARDIS sounds whooshed around them, revealing 12 different TARDIS's. Soldiers poured out of the Tardis's. Weapons pointed at the three un-expecting people. Finally after a few scores of soldiers had burst out, a general walk out of a TARDIS.

General Angus, "You are under arrest for trespassing in Gallifreys' space with a time machine. You will be taken in to custody and you will be put on Trail.

12th Doctor, "And who gives you the right to arrest us?"

General Angus, "The Gallifrey government who places to dampening field in the future."

12th Doctor, "Fair enough."

Clara, "Doctor?"

11th Doctor, "Clara we're screwed."


End file.
